


Glimpses of Adoration

by memorywolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus feeds Sev and thats too cute for me to handle, Bottom Severus Snape, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, No Horcruxes, Sharing Clothes, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter), but thats not the focus either lmao it just comes after, i promise this fic is cute omg, its just meant to be a light hearted fic thats all, ooc i guess? i tried my best, theres plot but its not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Severus and Albus adore each other too much to hide their relationship effectively and some of their friends are smarter than the others.orSeverus and Albus' relationship as seen by the people around them.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because i wanted to post a one shot after working on too many WIPs but... this became a two and probably three chapter thing lol.  
> Also I'd like to declare first that i'm not very kind to James and Sirius in this hahah not like outright bashing but they're just sorta... dumb HAHAH and lily keeps them on a short leash  
> I just needed more cute and simple snumbledore pls

Minerva felt like she should know what was happening, considering she was deputy headmistress of the school and Dumbledore being the man that he was meant that much of the school business was left to her while he ran circles around the ministry and magical Britain at large. But as it were, she had absolutely no idea what was going on between the headmaster and their newest addition to the staff, at all.

One summer holiday she had went back home to her children and grandchildren, sweet little pumpkins that they were, and when she arrived back at Hogwarts for the new school year Horace had retired and there was a new potions master. Or to be specific, a familiar ex-student turned potions master.

Severus Snape. She remembered him. Slytherin, dark hair with extraordinarily pale skin and not the healthy kind either. He had always been sallow, skin so thin it seemed almost translucent wrapped around muscles and bones with next to no fat whatsoever. He wasn’t from her house so she hadn’t been keeping up to date but she remembered hoping that Horace would take him to the infirmary for a check-up at the very least during his first year.

Then after that all thoughts about his health and wellbeing fell from her mind once he and four of her Gryffindors constantly ended up in the infirmary, not an inconsiderable amount of point loss and detentions following behind them. In hindsight she should have known then that it was more than a little tumble between boys, should have seen the way her four Gryffindors, bigger and brawnier than short skinny little Severus Snape, always seemed to be the ones seeking him out. But he had been so good at defending himself that she forgot that he never should have needed to defend himself against anyone in the school, that that was what she was there for.

She was a proud woman, not easily admitting that she had done something wrong and even harder for her to change her ways. Oh she could wish for it easily enough but to actually do it; she has lived a long life and remembered very few instances where she truly changed herself.

Now, standing beside a smiling Albus, was Severus Snape the youngest ever wizard to achieve a Potions Mastery, currently being introduced by Albus to be replacing Horace as potions professor. His skin still looked just as sallow, though he was taller now, tall and thin and severe looking, dark black fabric shrouded him from his neck down to his toes, a drastic contrast to Albus who stood beside him in sparkling yellow robes.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Severus said stiffly, “as fellow professors.” He ended, and that was all that he had said that first teacher’s meeting.

Minerva had went to Albus’ office right after to argue Severus’ appointment. Proficient potions masters that he was no doubt, but that did not qualify him to teach children, much less all seven years of them, some of which had been his own juniors while he was a student. Albus had merely given her his twinkling eyes and blood pressure rising smile, reassured her that he had thoroughly vetted Severus himself and found him suitable for the position.

She had been angry still but had no solid reason or proof to say otherwise, so she let it go. If he was truly competent or not, only time would tell, and she would scrutinise his every move to find any hint of mistakes.

Over the course of that first term she, along with the other head of houses Filius and Pomona, had many complaints of Severus. Too harsh on the students, scolding them with words that were not proper for a teacher, doling out more point deductions and detentions that was expected. Albus had taken all these complaints with a smile and promised to speak to Severus.

It wasn’t until that one incident that happened right after Christmas break where students were more reckless than usual after returning from the holiday cheer.

A loud boom could be heard anywhere near the dungeons, the floors shook and windows shuddered. A crowd of fifth year students were hurriedly shuffling their feet to the infirmary, some crying while some stared eyes wide in shock at the accident that they had just been involved in. A few were even weak kneed and had to be helped by their friends up the stairs.

Poppy was understandably baffled by the crowd and only got the story after administering a few calming draughts. There was a potions accident in their class, someone got it in their head that Severus Snape was not a professor to be afraid of and had been fooling around in his class. Points were deducted and insults were thrown but still they cared not for their professor’s warning. Then one of them had thrown a firecracker into another’s bubbling cauldron and at the sound of the first crackle Professor Snape had thrown himself across the room to secure it, throwing up a shield charm at the rest of the class then with a flash of blinding light the cauldron had exploded.

Then, seemingly to remember what had happened right after, a few students shouted at Poppy that she had to get to the classroom right now because before Professor Snape had all but thrown them out of the classroom his arm was dripping with blood. Poppy, after making sure no one needed immediate medical attention, flew out of the infirmary and down the stairs to the dungeons.

Poppy burst into the classroom, prepared for a scene of chaos only to be met with a regular potions classroom, asides from the one cauldron and the surrounding area of it in a perfect circle scorched completely black. And at the teacher’s table Severus looked up from tending to his arm and after a moment of them staring at each other, “I trust none of the students were too injured?”

“The-The students?” Poppy spluttered, “It’s you they’re worried about!”

She marched right over to his table and snatched his arm up to which he winced at. “I am perfectly fine. I did earn a potions mastery and that includes basic first aid in accidents.”

Poppy shot him a disbelieving look before she turned to look at his arm, twisting it this way and that, expecting to see at least a smidge of scabbing or wound, but there was none. To this she turned a confused eye to Severus, “The students were sure that you were bleeding down your arm before you chased them out of the room.”

Severus paused for a moment, then cleared his throat, “I too am slightly more adept at healing magic than the average wizard.” He then gestured at the salve held in his other hand, “Followed by a salve of my own making.”

Poppy then deigned to release his arm and held her hand out for the salve in askance, to which Severus nodded and handed it over to her.

Severus watched her keenly as she examined the salve, bringing it up to her nose to sniff at it and smudging a tiny bit on her fingers to test the consistency and feel. Then she stared at Severus, making him uncomfortable with her close scrutiny. Oh make no mistake that, he was used to scrutiny but those were usually malicious, unkind, but the way that Poppy was examining him now seemed as if she was looking at him in a whole new light.

“That’s absolutely brilliant Severus!” Poppy exclaimed, “Please, could you make a few batches for the infirmary. I’ll talk it over with Albus of course, allocating the budget and such, but it would help exponentially to have your salve on hand.”

“I..um, alright.” Severus managed to say. As loathe as he was to seem in any way approachable to those he didn’t wish to approach, he was unspeakably proud of his creations. He had slaved away on them, one after the next, each more useful than the last. To have someone positively gushing over his creation made a little warm light spark in his cold and empty soul.

The news had of course travelled after that. Severus Snape, the potions professor who protected an entire classroom of students from an explosion so large that his predecessor would probably have lost a student or two to. Letters were sent to parents and parents sent letters to friends. At the next staff meeting Severus felt as if the air was less charged and Minerva was staring at him differently too, not the same as the way Poppy did but close. It made him shudder.

So yes, Minerva conceded that she didn’t know exactly all that was happening, particularly when it involved Severus Snape, but this was taking it to new heights.

She had settled down to an exciting game of quidditch, Ravenclaw versus her own Gryffindors, when Albus came sliding into the seats followed by a pouting Severus who had –dare she say it- a faint blush high on his cheeks. Another abnormality was that the dark gloomy visage of Severus was broken up by a bright green scarf wrapped around his neck cosily, his nose buried under the thick wool as he glared at anyone who dared to stare at him and the bright scarf that he was hiding under.

Minerva furrowed her brows, the scarf looked familiar but for the life of her she could not figure out where it came from. Albus? But no, why would Albus’ scarf be wrapped around Severus’ neck? She brushed off the familiar feeling, putting it up to perhaps having seen it on a store window once.

She greeted the both of them then turned her attention back towards the game that was about to start. She had placed a bet with Filius that her seeker would get the snitch first and she wanted to celebrate the exact moment that she knew she won.

“Ms Edith has certainly improved her batting skills, I’d hate to be at the end of one of her bludgers.” Minerva heard Albus comment from beside her halfway through the game. She was half turned to reply him when a deep voice spoke, “It certainly seems as if she has been physically conditioning herself over the summer, that swing would have certainly taken out Mr Harley if he had not been able to dodge it.”

Oh, she realised, Albus was speaking to Severus and not her. Weird, as there was never once where she could get through a quidditch match completely focused because Albus was wont to make little comments throughout, disturbing her eyes from following the players. Perhaps she should be thankful then, she could be left to her peace as Albus found another conversation partner while watching quidditch.

At the end of the game Minerva noticed a pair of baby blue gloves that Severus definitely did not have on when he first sat down but she was soon distracted by gleefully collecting her winnings from Filius. She chalked it up to Albus probably rubbing off on Severus’ wardrobe choice and promptly forgot about it.

* * *

Lily Evans, now Potter, could admit that she was a stubborn person. She never backed down from a fight with her sister and never allowed others to get away with their bullshit. She certainly never let Severus’ bullies get away with hurting him. And then after that she never could overlook the absolutely despicable name that Severus had called her.

Getting together with James because she was angry at Severus and wanted him to feel as hurt as how he had hurt her probably was not one of her smartest ideas. But again, she was stubborn and her stubbornness had allowed her to bring James Potter to heel and along with it his fellow cronies. She’d done away with their stupid ideas of pranks by way of cruelly pranking them back then laughing at them, asking if they like how it felt to be hurt that way and laughed at. It certainly had allowed her to vent out all her anger at their bullying ways before they began to develop their relationship.

After her and Severus’ big fight, and months of him apologising and her not listening because the hurt was still too fresh, they had fallen out and she put him out of her mind. Moving on to the next chapter in her life and such. She had more than enough friends to cover his absence in her life.

Lily had honestly never thought she would come across him again until one day he had walked in behind Professor Dumbledore into an Order meeting. There was instant chaos as Sirius and James started screaming at Severus, insults getting thrown left and right. Lily herself was too shocked to do much reigning in of her husband.

Professor Dumbledore had then held up a hand for silence. “I ask for civility amongst us for we are here with the same purpose, to bring down Tom Riddle.”

Professor Dumbledore then spoke again before anyone could react, “No doubt some of you are already acquainted with Severus, but for the sake of the others, might I introduce Severus Snape, my spy amongst the Death Eaters.”

“I knew it! I knew he was death eater scum the moment I laid eyes on him!” Sirius launched from his seat again, pointing accusing fingers at Severus.

“Sirius Orion Black, you will sit down this instant and quiet yourself, else I will have to discipline you as I have not done when you were a student.” Professor Dumbledore stared threateningly at Sirius, Lily could feel herself recoil at the glare, never had she seen Professor Dumbledore so outwardly expressing displeasure.

Lily spied out of the corner of her eyes James getting up to defend his friend but before he could do so the impressive glare cut over to him, like a physical force pushing him back down onto his seat.

“Severus is my spy, he acts under his supposed master on my orders. I will not have you disparaging or depreciating his efforts nor the cruelty he suffers amongst them.” Professor Dumbledore said severely, looking each of them in the eye to ensure he had gotten the point across.

“Furthermore, the only reason I am now revealing his position is because he has come across information that would be best utilised with him amongst us to devise a plan that could bring about the demise of the dark lord.” Professor Dumbledore’s announcement brought about a round of gasps, all of them sitting up straighter in their chairs and leaning forward in disbelief.

Years and years they had been fighting against the dark lord, though Lily herself only joined a couple of years ago fresh out of Hogwarts. But it stands that they had been trying for decades to bring him down, and none of their plans had succeeded. For Professor Dumbledore to announce so assuredly that he had information that could bring down the dark lord, it was all she could do to sit on her hands and not badger the Headmaster to quickly speak his plans.

“I have gathered you here, the brightest and best fighters of the Order, for serious business. I will not tolerate dissent amongst our ranks.” Professor Dumbledore then shot a last glare at both Sirius and James.

“Now, to business. Severus has informed me that Tom has come across a part of the prophecy regarding the Potters and Longbottoms, and has chosen to pursue it with the Potters. I have both families under Fidelius but Severus has brought me grave news.” Professor Dumbledore then looked at herself and James, “I am sorry to say but Peter Pettigrew is a traitor. He is a death eater and as your secret keeper has revealed your location to his master.”

“No..” James whispered from beside her, no doubt just as shocked, or perhaps even more devastated than she was considering he had known Peter since first year.

“Peter?” Sirius muttered, “You cannot possibly be serious?” He then glared at Severus, seeming to want to jump up and assault him on the spot for being the one to expose that fact.

Lily watched as Severus glanced at Sirius with those cold dark eyes of his, much of the warmth that she used to see in them gone, and spoke. “It is no surprise. From what I have observed, he is treated unfairly amongst your group. Always the butt of the joke, but he says nothing because he needed friends. And there the Dark Lord was, powerful and charismatic, promising him power to be greater than any of his friends, and no end of praises for every deed he carried out for the dark lord. It is no surprise that he would be seduced by him.”

If Lily truly thought of it, she could see that Severus was speaking the truth. If she had taken a step back to look at it, the way James, Sirius, and even sometimes Remus treated Peter was certainly bordering on unkind. And in hindsight she could remember the way Peter would grimace but plaster on a smile and try to laugh it off, because without the other three he had no friends and no power to speak of whatsoever.

Sirius was red in the face from anger, a second away from bursting out on how dare he talk about them like that but Lily was quicker to place her hand on his arm, and shook her head at him. He stayed down but Lily could see he was disgruntled about it.

“What do we do now then?” Lily asked for she could see both James and Sirius were too distraught to think, much less speak reasonably. “Does that mean Remus is in the clear?”

Professor Dumbledore shared a look with Severus and Lily was suddenly struck with jealousy. She used to be the only person with whom Severus was able to communicate so intimately with, both of them understanding each other to the degree where a glance spoke a thousand words. Now she wasn’t even in his life anymore, and he was a spy and his closest confidant was probably the headmaster. She shook her head to rid herself of that jealousy, she had made her decision back then and if she regretted it now it could only be her own fault.

“We had thought to relocate you but Albus informed me that there were no other residences that he could not connect to the Order. I would have offered my own home but Lucius and the others know where I live, it would not be safe.” Severus said, looking back from Professor Dumbledore towards them.

Okay, there was a lot of unpack from what Severus just said, Lily thought. Firstly, that Severus was on first name basis with Professor Dumbledore. This being the first point that Lily noticed could be stemmed back to the aforementioned jealousy so she pushed it aside, resolutely denying to look further into it. Secondly, he had offered up his own home, to James Potter, his biggest nemesis and childhood bully, and also to Harry Potter, his biggest nemesis’ son. Here she also resolutely denied looking into perhaps that she was the reason that he was willing to offer up such an intimate location filled with all his childhood trauma and secrets to them just to keep them safe. And thirdly, that he was still living in that home that housed all his previously mentioned childhood trauma.

“It is in our best interest to keep this information to as little people as possible, thus only those I found useful to devise a plan was gathered here today. Severus and I have a tentative plan of ambush, but of course we would relocate Harry to a safe location beforehand.”

“The Dark Lord has mentioned a special appointment on All Hallows’ Eve where he had asked Pettigrew to be available to him. We have deduced that that is when he will strike. After relocating Harry we, the Prewett brothers, Moody, Potter, Black, Albus and I will be on standby in the cottage to ambush the Dark Lord.” Severus continued seamlessly from where Professor Dumbledore left off.

“We planned to leave Harry with Molly and her kids and one of you,” Professor Dumbledore gestured at Lily and James, “will stay with him while the other follows us back to the cottage. The details of the plan sti-“

“Wait, which one of us is staying with Harry?” James interrupted Professor Dumbledore as he spoke.

Severus and Professor Dumbledore shared a look again –down Lily no jealous bitch allowed in this house- and Severus shrugged before answering, “That is up for the both of you to decide. You know each other best.”

Lily looked at James, both staring at the other, James pleadingly at her while she gathered her thoughts. Finally after she made a decision she spoke, “James will stay with Harry, I’ll go to the cottage." Before James could open his mouth to argue she continued, “You’re more hot-headed than I am, you won’t be able to stay calm when you face him.”

James shut his mouth but continued to stare pleadingly at her but she refused to back down, staring intently at him until he gave up and lowered his head with a pout. Lily looked back at Professor Dumbledore and Severus just in time to spy an amused twist to Severus’ lips.

After all was said and done, Lily had a tearful reunion with Harry and James, hugging and crying at the same time because Voldemort was dead and her little family survived it and her sweet baby Harry was safe!

After that she went over to her old childhood friend, grimacing as he visibly startled at her walking towards him. “Hey, I just wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for Harry and I, we wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you.”

“I.. It is no problem.” Severus replied her awkwardly and she chuckled.

“I… would also like to apologise for never hearing you out in fifth year, I was stubborn and threw away all those years of friendship and even got together with James, I hope you can forgive me?” Lily said tentatively, shuffling her feet and looking at Severus from below her lashes like she used to when she wanted him to do something for her.

Severus just stared at her for a few moments, wide eyed. He never thought Lily would ever deign to speak to him again aside from business, much less actually apologise. He was at a loss for words. “I, thank you Lily, for apologising. I will forgive you if you will forgive me for those careless words I said to you all those years ago?”

Lily grinned and held out her hand for Severus to shake, “You’ve got yourself a deal!”

Severus grinned back at her and she was instantly catapulted back into her memories of a lanky child grinning at her from beside the grass that they laid on. She was so glad she finally got her friend back.

Just then Professor Dumbledore appeared from behind Severus and Lily’s eyes were drawn instantly to the hand he had placed gently on the small of Severus’ back. It was odd to Lily as she remembered that Severus generally shied away from physical contact. “I am heading to the ministry for an emergency meeting with the minister, would you like to accompany me, Severus?”

Severus wrinkled his nose in distaste that Lily thought was really cute and really why hadn’t she seen him that cute before? “No thank you, Albus. I shall stay for a while before returning to Hogwarts.”

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Severus fondly, and Lily thought it brought to mind something that she wasn’t sure she wanted to attribute to the relationship between her friend and their former headmaster. “As you wish then. Farewell to the both of you.” He then nodded at both Severus and herself and left towards the floo.

“When did you get on first name basis with Professor Dumbledore?” Lily finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of her mind ever since that first Order meeting.

Severus shrugged but Lily thought she could spy a little bit of colour high on his cheeks, which again, what even?

“We spend a lot of time together, discussing ideas and plans and such. It is easier to refer to him as Albus than to continually call him Professor Dumbledore, it is too much of a mouthful.”

Lily nodded though she wasn’t wholly convinced, “And Hogwarts? What are you doing there?”

Severus now looked at her in wonder, “You didn’t know? I am the potions Professor now. I needed a way to report to Albus easily and have an excuse to be seen with him constantly, so he offered me the position. I have been teaching for just a little bit over a year now.”

All previous thoughts of the oddly affectionate interaction between Severus and Professor Dumbledore flew out of her mind as Lily stared at her friend, shocked. “Y-you have a potions mastery? You’re teaching??”

Severus merely smiled at her shock amusedly, “Yes, youngest to have ever achieved a potions mastery and youngest ever professor to teach at Hogwarts. Astonishing, is it not? The milestones that you can reach during a war.”

Lily couldn’t help it, she laughed out loud. To think this was the friend who she had abandoned, thinking that with the way he was going all he would end up becoming was another faceless death eater under the thumbs of Voldemort. And here he was, youngest potion master and professor. “And all I did was get married and have a kid.” She shook her head.

“Where is your son?” Severus asked her.

“With Molly over there and oh, here he comes.” She grinned as her little boy toddled himself over at full speed, she bent down ready to pick him up the moment he reached her.

“Mama!” Harry called out happily, smacking her on the cheek with his lips.

“Hello Harry! Say hello to Uncle Severus!” She turned so that Severus could get a good look at Harry.

“Uncle Se-ve-rus hello!” The little boy waved happily at Severus.

Severus felt his heart melt at the adorable gesture, “Hello Harry.” He stuck a finger into Harry’s palm and the little boy was quick to grip it in a death grip and shook it around to the amusement of the adults.

“So, when will I see a mini Severus running around?” Lily asked when she saw a familiar glint in her friend’s eyes, the one that was usually followed up by whoever had that look wishing they had one of their own little ones.

Severus scoffed, “I doubt it.” He said, poking at Harry’s chubby little cheeks.

“Come on Sev! Isn’t there anyone? On the way there maybe?” Lily continued to prod, wanting to at least get a little bit of information on his private life out of him. She’s been out of touch with him for much too long.

Severus hesitated which Lily counted as a victory, “Perhaps.” He finally said.

“Oh Sev! Who is it? Is she anyone I know?”

Severus gave her a wry smile, “Well, firstly it is a he, and we are… keeping it low for now.” He laughed at her disappointed face, no doubt hoping to have been able to wheedle a name out of him.

“The situation is more complicated thus the need for discretion.”

Lily’s eyes then widened comically, “You’re not dating a student are you? I mean it makes sense because we’re only a few years older but Sev-“ she whispered conspiratorially before he cut her off, “Merlins no Lily!” He couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“He’s not a student, you don’t need to worry. We’re both consenting adults.”

Lily side eyed him, “If you say so.” Then she looked excitedly at him again, “But if you do decide to go public can I be the first one you tell? Please?”

Severus stared at the puppy eyes that Lily was looking at him with and chuckled, “Yes yes. If we ever decide to do so.”

“Yes!” Lily then raised a palm to Harry, “C’mon, high five Harry! Your mummy just secured a first place of Severus’ list of people to tell!”

Little Harry, none the wiser to the conversation going on around him, merely raised his hand excitedly to his mother’s and giggled as she slapped their palms together.

* * *

The first time Molly had ever met Severus Snape was during that one Order meeting where Sirius and James went berserk over him while Albus had sternly -sterner than he had ever done for anyone else, Molly thought- put them back into place. She thought nothing of it as Albus seemed to trust Snape plenty and she has always believed that he knew what was best in the current war.

The second time she met Severus Snape was right after they had managed to kill Voldemort and Molly was still in disbelief over the entire thing. They had apparated to right outside their home, covered in dust and ash but large grins on their face. Lily had immediately ran over to hug her exclaiming “He’s dead! He’s gone!”

Molly looked over Lily’s shoulder to see her brothers tired but safe which undid a knot in her chest, allowing her to breathe properly again. Beside them was Sirius who dashed right to James, slamming into his brother in all but blood pulling him into a bone crushing hug and swinging around like drunkards. Even Moody had a smile on his face, ambling slowly over into the house. It was only Albus and Snape who lingered outside, heads bent close together, discussing something rather fiercely but Molly could see that the tension had left their shoulders.

She had thought nothing of that moment, perhaps there was still some business between them that they needed to deal with, one that they had deemed not important enough to inform the Order of. But in hindsight perhaps she should have realised that never had she seen Albus so close to another, speak in a way that was so open, not kind or warm as he speaks with everyone else, but open in a way where he showed more than reassurance and a smile on his face.

But back then she had only ushered them inside towards the kitchen where she had warm tea and snacks waiting.

The third time Molly met Snape she knew more about him. Lily was proud of her newly reacquainted friend’s achievements and all but broadcasted it. A talented young wizard who was shaping up to be as powerful as perhaps even Albus himself, no wonder Albus seemed so taken with him. She reckoned it gets mighty lonely being one of the most powerful men on earth with no one even coming near to your levels.

When Bill had come home for the week off they had gotten after the defeat of Voldemort he had also spoken of one Professor Snape. Terrifying Potions Professor who took points with nary a thought and did not suffer fools in class. Bill, who enjoyed potions, was fond of him despite his bias against Gryffindors. “He’s not that bad. He makes sure we don’t get hurt and answers all the questions we have about class.”

Molly had invited Snape to the party that they were throwing at Prewett Manor. She had given him the invitation through Albus and Albus had winked and said he would make sure Snape would attend. They both arrived together in a crack of apparation, one dressed in dizzying robes that were dotted with spinning stars and another dressed in a deep navy blue lined with silver.

Molly hardly took notice of them asides from greeting them, she had spent most of the beginning of the party getting the kids settled and eating. After she made sure that the kids were in the playroom under the watchful eyes of the house elves she finally relaxed enough to go out and mingle around with the others, spending most of her time speaking with her sister and brother in laws.

It was only as she was heading to the kitchen for some quiet time –as the food was laid outside in the living area so no one would think to head to the kitchen- and to make herself a nice hot cup of cocoa, that she spotted something that lighted a little bulb in her head.

She was still standing too far away to be able to hear what they were saying but she was able to peek at them from the archway to the kitchen. Albus stood there with Snape who held a steaming cup of something with both hands while Albus’ own hands were occupied with a plate and fork.

Molly thought nothing and was going to walk right in when Albus lifted his forkful of roast not for himself, but towards Snape. This baffled Molly so much that she stopped right where she stood and even backtracked a little to hide behind a pillar. She watched as Snape turned obediently and took the roast into his mouth, then watched as Albus pulled the fork back with a fond smile on his lips.

She was a mother of seven, she was as used to feeding someone as one could possibly be. But this here, with one adult feeding another, and the way Albus had smiled and looked at Snape, felt more than just playful teasing or a friendly gesture. It felt much more intimate.

Then Snape had shifted on his feet a little and Molly could see the little upturn in his lips that made her realise that she’s never seen him smile, not even that day right after they had defeated Voldemort. Albus had then used the pinky of the hand holding the fork to push back Snape’s curtain of dark hair to tuck behind his ear, revealing to Molly the spot of pink high on the sallow cheek.

She spared only a moment to feel the mother in her rearing its head, wanting to feed this child until his cheeks no longer looked hollow and his skin was a healthier shade. Then she was hit by how much she was intruding in the moment, seeing something they had probably not meant for anyone to witness, hiding in the kitchen as they were when the party was going on in the living room.

Molly’s head was spinning as she inched her way back into the party with no hot cocoa in hand. Albus and Snape? Perhaps it was just a very close mentor bond?

Molly scoffed, even she could admit that that was really pushing it.

So, that was it. Albus and Snape were something to each other that they were probably hiding from the others, understandably, and she had stolen a little peek at them wrapped up in their own little world.

It was too complicated to think much more on it, she decided. As long as they were both happy then it was none of her business. The only business she had with Snape was feeding him more, he really needed more meat on his bones, and she wasn’t above going through Albus to make sure the boy ate more. She _was_ a little giddy at the thought of telling Arthur her new revelation.

* * *

Sirius grumbled as he made his way through the entrance of Hogwarts. He was here for a meeting with Dumbledore, though he had forgotten to make the arrangements for a meeting beforehand but it should be fine, he had come on a Hogsmeade weekend specifically so Dumbledore should be free.

He grumbled though, because of the reason for the meeting.

A few months after the death of Voldemort and a majority of the death eaters had been apprehended, the Ministry had given him the boot, their reasoning being that now that there was no need for extra Aurors they felt that his personality did not suit the team. Citing things like he was too hot-headed, always rushing in before he properly thought about things, never did his paperwork correctly, all of which had added up to make him unsuitable to be an Auror. He was welcome to go through the Academy for proper training before trying again for the job though.

He kicked a stone in his path as he traversed the field towards the castle. Unsuitable, his arse. He thought he was good at what he did, taking down the bad guys and saving the good ones. Who cared about paperwork or proper plans when all one needed was to think on the fly and take action! He reckoned it was probably his superior Auror Gawain that had had it out for him just because he rarely listened to his orders. They were stupid orders so why did he need to listen when he could do things much better?

Ugh, he grunted, annoyed at the unfairness of it all.

So now here he was, walking up the stairs to Dumbledore’s office to ask him if he could try for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He’d found out that as the war was over and more parents were sending their kids to Hogwarts, they had expanded their classes and were taking on more teachers to handle the extra workload. DADA was one of them and he was a more than suitable candidate if he did say so himself.

Once he stood before the stone gargoyle, he prattled off all the names of weird muggle candies that he could think of. Dumbledore had always been fond of his candies. At a candy called ‘Pods’ the gargoyle shifted.

Sirius strode up the stairs, not even bothering to knock before he entered the office. He paused at the entrance though as he was greeted with the sight of an empty office. “Um.” He was a little at a loss of what to do.

“Professor Dumbledore?” He called out to the room at large, feeling a bit silly. It was his fault that he hadn’t made a prior arrangement but he had thought the headmaster would be in.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door to Dumbledore’s quarters open, so the old man was just having a lie in.

“Mr Black, what brings you to Hogwarts on such a bright Sunday morning?” Dumbledore was brushing a hand through his beard, tying it up with a little silver knot as he walked down the stairs towards Sirius.

“Professor, sorry to have disturbed your indulgent Sunday morning. I just thought to drop by and have a little chat.” Sirius sat down opposite Dumbledore, sticking his hand into the bowl of lemon drops on the desk when the headmaster offered.

“Well, I would have preferred perhaps an owl or floo notice beforehand but no matter, you are already here. What did you have in mind, dear boy?” Dumbledore smiled kindly at him but Sirius could detect that tiny hint of displeasure in the headmaster, the one that he’s seen so many times over his school years when he’s brought up to that very office for gross misconduct.

“Well actua-“ Sirius was interrupted by the noise of clicking boots coming down the stairs. He looked up to see who else was in the room with them only to scowl at the ugly mug he saw.

“Snivellus. What are you doing here.” He all but growled. Great, a morning destroyed by having to see the greasy git. Though he was wholly unprepared when Dumbledore spoke up.

“Mr Black. Need I remind you that I do not tolerate demeaning comments, especially not towards Severus.” Dumbledore’s tone was stern, no hint of kindness in those words at all. Sirius trembled a little at the dark look in Dumbledore’s eyes. “I may have foolishly overlooked such instances in your childhood but make no mistake, that is not an oversight I am willing to commit twice.”

Sirius glanced over at the git who was smirking at him! He gritted his teeth, snarling at the back of his throat just barely stopping himself from lunging at the bat.

“Black, I see Lily forgot to put on your muzzle.” Snape said before he took a long sip of the cup of tea in his hand.

“Severus.” Dumbledore admonished but Sirius felt as if his tone held amusement alongside the admonishment. It felt as if he had gotten scolded worse than Snape, which was unfair.

Snape shrugged his shoulders before he placed the cup of tea down onto the desk beside Dumbledore, fingers deftly buttoning up his sleeves now that they were freed. “I shall be checking up on my students.”

Snape spoke to Dumbledore as if Sirius was not in the room and that really irked him even more that it usually did. How dare Snivellus ignore him like that when his very presence used to be able to make Snape pull his shoulders up to his ears in stress.

Dumbledore nodded, “I will see you at breakfast.” To which Snape merely nodded and left in a flurry of robes that Sirius wanted to set fire to.

Sirius waited for the click of the door before he exploded. “I really don’t understand how you could stand to be in the company of that greasy git, let alone so early in the morning.” And really, he had more to say, but at that moment he felt the heavy weight of Dumbledore’s not unimpressive magic upon him, cutting his tirade short as he gasped.

“If you are unable to be civil after the multiple warnings that I have given you then I would invite you to leave this office and return only once you are able to speak respectably.” The dark look in Dumbledore’s eyes were back and this time he had drawn himself to his full height in his impressive throne-like chair. Dumbledore’s magic hung like an impressive snake around Sirius’ neck, threatening to choke him should he not choose his next words carefully.

“A-alright, okay!” Sirius struggled to put his hands up in surrender, Dumbledore was not a wizard one crossed easily. “I get it, civil and all that!”

Instantly the heavy weight of the magic was gone and a smile had returned to Dumbledore’s face. “I’m glad you can see it my way.”

Sirius took a few moments to catch his breath before he next spoke, tone not as careful as perhaps he should be after Dumbledore’s literally breath taking display. “Merlin Professor, you’ve really changed. Protecting a Slytherin over a Gryffindor, did he poison you or something?”

Dumbledore only chuckled in response, “Even at my age, dear boy, there is still room for improvement. You should know by now than to see the world in black and white, what with the unfortunate circumstances of Mr Pettigrew.”

At the mention of his ex-friend Sirius frowned. “Don’t bring up a spineless fool like that, it is a wonder that he ended up in Gryffindor.”

“One could say it takes great bravery to betray your rich and powerful friends.” Dumbledore hummed with that infuriating smile of his that made Sirius bristle.

“Enough of that! This is not why I was here today.” Sirius sat straighter in his chair, “I’m here to ask if you would allow me to take up one of the positions as Defense teacher.”

Dumbledore’s brows rose and Sirius couldn’t decipher the emotion that flitted across his face. He did not speak, hands going to pick up the teacup beside him and taking a long sip.

Hold on, wasn’t that Snape’s cup? Sirius then shook his head to dislodge that silly thought, why would Dumbledore drink out of Snape’s cup? A house elf had probably popped in to clean up and swap a new cup for the headmaster but Sirius had just been too angry or overwhelmed by magic to notice it. That’s right, there was no reason at all for Dumbledore to be drinking Snape’s tea.

After a long moment Dumbledore finally deigned to reply him, though it was certainly not what he was wishing to hear. “There are many reasons to deny your request, Sirius, and if I should list them all then we shall still be here by lunch hour.”

Sirius’ jaw dropped and he gaped. Truly he hadn’t even entertained the possibility that Dumbledore could deny him this. He was a competent Auror and could take on the best of the death eaters, what possible reason could Dumbledore have to not let him teach?

“But if I should put it simply, it is that you are not mature enough to be placed in charge of young malleable minds.” Dumbledore said plainly.

“W-what? What do you mean not mature enough? Have I not just fought in a war? Faced down death eaters and came out victorious? What more could you need from me to be ‘mature’?” It took all of Sirius’ self-control to stay seated.

Dumbledore sighed. “I know you will not agree now, but I shall say this so that when you have calmed enough you may reflect on it. You are very prejudiced against Slytherins, first and foremost. A class does not solely consist of the three houses in Hogwarts, how could you expect me to allow you to teach these young children when you harbour ill will towards a quarter of them?”

Before Sirius could speak in his own defense, Dumbledore continued. “Your written work has always been abysmal, no doubt attributed to your lack of care. The same lack of care, I might add, that I have heard has followed you into your career as Auror.” Dumbledore raised a brow pointedly at him. “The children need an all rounded education, not just one focused on the physical aspects of the class.”

“B-but I heard that Snape was biased as well! How would you justify that?” Sirius grasped at straws. But truly, he heard that Snape was mean to the children and constantly docking points from Gryffindors.

“And rest assured that I have spoken to him regarding that issue. But you must realise that Severus never allows mischief makers in his house to go unpunished, the rest of us not being witness to his reprimands does not mean he does not dole them out. We have also come to an agreement that he will only take NEWT classes as he himself admits that he has no patience to teach those that do not wish to learn.”

Dumbledore then levelled a severe look at him, “Severus has masteries in both Potions and Defense, the same cannot be said for you. Even if all the other reasons that I deny your requests on were invalid, you are not qualified to teach without first obtaining a mastery in the subject.”

Sirius, still in disbelief that Dumbledore would go to such lengths to defend Severus, did not even have time to rebut him before the man was standing in a clear show that their chat had come to an end.

“It would be delightful to see you in future social gatherings but I would suggest against appearing at Hogwarts unannounced. I hope you will think on all that I have said, for I believe that in all of us we have the ability to better ourselves.” Dumbledore then gestured towards the door, “Allow me to see you out before I attend breakfast.”

Only when Sirius arrived home did he wonder what the hell Snape was doing in Dumbledore’s office so early in the morning.

* * *

Remus couldn’t secure a job. He couldn’t apply for masteries with anyone because of his condition. Neither could he depend on his friends because he wasn’t on good terms with James and Sirius and it turned out that Peter was a traitor. That was why he had accepted when Professor Dumbledore asked if we would be interested in testing out potions for Belby and Snape in exchange for compensation.

He had been vary at first, because one doesn’t have the history they have with Snape and not be at least a little cautious of the potions he wants to pour down his throat. But Belby was there and Professor Dumbledore couldn’t possibly want anything bad to happen to him right? After all that he’s done for Remus.

So here he was, at the laboratory of Damocles Belby, about to swallow some experimental potions all because he was poor and unemployed. Great.

Belby was an alright man, if a bit overly focused at times. When he had explained everything to Remus he had gone way too much into detail that Remus couldn’t even follow, lacking such in depth understanding in potions. It was Snape who had stopped the man and asked him to move on.

“Sorry for rambling, Lupin. But here,” Belby handed over a chest of what was presumably the week’s supply of potion, “One a day at exactly the same hour. Keep a bezoar on hand close by just in case something goes wrong but it shouldn’t considering that we’ve done extensive research and tes-“

A house elf popped in interrupting Belby’s beginning of a long-winded explanation again.

“Master Belby, sir! Madam Belby has gone into labour!” The house elf exclaimed while wringing his hands around the clean pillowcase shirt.

“Oh! She’s early! Oh dear!” Belby startled, hands fluttering this way and that as if unsure what he wanted to do first.

“Calm down, Damocles. Lupin and I will apparate back to Hogwarts so I can go through the rest of the procedure with him and you will lock down your laboratory and bring your wife to St. Mungos.” Snape said calmly, wand waving a simple arc and items and scrolls danced themselves into his pack. He then grabbed Damocles’ elbow lightly and led the man out, indicating for Remus to follow, the house elf having already popped away.

“Merlin, thank you Severus. I’ll send word after she’s given birth. I’m so excited!” Belby seemed to vibrate where he stood, barely able to prick his finger and activate the lock down wards to his labs.

“Congratulations Damocles. I wish your wife good luck.” Snape quirked a little smile, Remus thought he had gone insane but no, that really was a smile on Snape’s face!

After Belby left in a whirl of robes, Snape gestured for Remus to walk, leading them out of the house to apparate.

Snape never spoke the whole way to his own private labs in the dungeons of Hogwarts and Remus was honestly a little afraid to speak up. Remus knew that incident in fifth year must have greatly traumatised Snape, with how he flinched the first few times he had seen Remus after it, and it was monumental that Snape was even willing to work with him on a potion that would _benefit_ werewolves. He really did not want to screw this up.

Remus looked around the laboratory. It wasn’t the white sterile of Belby’s, the walls were the familiar stones of Hogwarts and tables and shelves made of wood were lined with many dark coloured vials and clear jars of persevered… somethings.

“Before you start on the course of potions we’d like you to list down everything you experience when you transform, before during and after. Be descriptive, as much as you are able to.” Snape said as he handed a stack of parchment and a quill to Remus.

“Alright.” Remus looked around for a space to sit and chose the little corner where a comfortable looking loveseat sofa was situated in front of a coffee table and a fireplace. He would have preferred a higher table but there was virtually no space available for sitting in the lab asides from the little corner.

He was barely aware of Snape puttering about in the background, needing all his concentration to pull up the familiar but unpleasant memories. By the time he was done his hand was close to cramping over the twenty or so parchments he had went through.

“Alright, that’s all I have.” He said, handing over the pile to Snape.

Remus picked up the cup of tea that had been set down for him a while ago and took a few sips of the still warm tea, looking around the little corner while Snape was going through the parchments.

It was an odd corner if he was honest, not at all like Snape’s style. The throw blanket over the sofa itself was so garishly coloured Remus wondered if Snape was colour blind. There were odd bits and bobs over the mantel, was that a wooden carving of a phoenix? All of it added up to paint a very confusing picture of Snape that Remus wasn’t really sure if he wanted to think about.

At the very end of the mantel he spotted two photographs, one muggle photo of a young red haired girl and dark haired pale skinned boy. He assumed that was Lily and Severus when they were young. They must have known each other before Hogwarts to have been such good friends despite being in different houses.

Next to that photo was a magical one of the headmaster and Snape. The headmaster was standing beside Snape who had first been looking at Professor Dumbledore and then turned and probably realised a camera was aimed at him and scowled at it. Remus watched the photo loop again and again, spotting little things at every loop. Snape was not just looking at Dumbledore, he was _smiling_ at him. Merlin Remus wondered if it was taboo to see Snape smile because he had seen Snape do so twice today and he really didn’t want to be jinxed.

Then he realised that Dumbledore had a hand on Snape’s arm, nothing odd, asides from the fact that Snape’s other hand was coming up to lay over Dumbledore’s. And then the lurid robes that Dumbledore was wearing in the photo triggered Remus’ memory. The throw blanket on the sofa he was currently sitting on looked exactly like something Professor Dumbledore would own. And he was pretty sure some of the bits and bobs on the mantel belonged in the headmaster’s office that he had visited often enough to remember.

Remus turned to look away from the mantel to try and shake away the unbidden conclusions he had come to only to spot what he had at first thought was an owl’s perch, but the golden dish directly below it rectified his misconceptions. Was that… Fawkes’ perch?

Remus was sure he stared at the perch for a long time, unwilling to properly face the conclusion he had ultimately come to but had to at one point. So… why did Professor Dumbledore… have a little sitting corner… in _Snape_ ’ _s_ private labs??

Merlin he was going crazy before he even took the experimental potions. He almost wished he had taken them so he could blame his thoughts on the potions, some weird side effect or other. But no, he was sober as can be and from what little he had seen he could piece together a picture.

Alright.

Remus was just not going to think about it.

Okay.

“It is all in order. Here is a list of precautions or side effects to look for, and a journal for you to document anything at all pertaining to the potions. I shall see you in a week’s time.” Snape handed over some parchments and a bound journal, his words clearly dismissing Remus.

Remus put aside his outlandish conclusions and took the offered things. Then he paused for a moment, deciding if he should say anything. Fuck it he’d already come so far, he might as well.

“Snape, I.. I’m sorry for the way I treated you during school, it was horrible of us, of me, and I don’t- I just want to.. that is, thank you, for doing this.” Remus said lamely, not able to completely go through with his pre-planned speech at seeing the cold dark eyes of Snape’s.

Snape kept his cool gaze on him for a few moments, then nodded and turned away. “Goodbye, Lupin.”

This time Remus took the dismissal as it was and left, mind still a complete mess but heart a tiny bit lighter. Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna lie the plot sorta got away from me while i was writing lmao thats why it became so long  
> i've written the next chapter i just need to proofread it so i'll post that tmrw, it's just the whole revealing their relationship part and thats where mpreg comes in ☆~(ゝ。∂)  
> (pls can we have more cute snumbledore, i like heavy plot and deep character introspection but sometimes i just want fluff uwu)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some are not surprised at the announcement, some are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, the baby. i have a cousin who was 8 months pregnant and i didnt even realise despite her wearing a tight sweater until one of the aunties asked her when she was due, i was like wtf??? she barely had a bump istg.

“You know how I promised that you would be the first to know if me and my… lover decided to go public?” Was the first thing that Severus said when Lily opened the door.

Lily took a moment to digest what he said then her smile turned into a grin so wide Severus wondered if it hurt. “Sev! Oh my god! Tell me now! Oh wait,” She hurriedly pulled him through the threshold and onto the living room couch, mindlessly pushing a cup into his hand and pouring tea into it. “Ok, tell me now!”

Severus laughed nervously, “Okay alright. So you know how it’s currently the middle of the weekday, and school’s not out, but here I am?”

Lily only nodded and gestured for her friend to go on.

“So, yeah, I’m pregnant and we agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry and not risk any potion explosion in class so I’m on break and here I am.” Severus got out in one long breath, eyes staring intently on Lily to follow her every reaction.

Lily stared at her friend, mouth agape. “W-Wait, hold on. We just went from you revealing your mystery man, which you still haven’t by the way, to you announcing that you’re preg-You’re pregnant?!?”

Severus gave her a grimace smile, sort of apologetic for suddenly springing this on his friend but also enjoying her reaction immensely after she had not- well, after she had not shown any negative reactions.

“Holy shit, Sev, what the fuck! How long?” Lily absent-mindedly floated Severus’ cup over to the table so she could face him and hold his hands in hers.

“About five months or so now, I wanted to be sure before I told anyone.”

“F-Five months?” Lily looked down at Severus’ black clad belly, still as flat as she remembered it from when they last met. “You’re barely showing at all!”

Severus soothed a hand down his own belly, then brought one of Lily’s hand to it, guiding her hand to touch the tiny little bump. “I guess I’m one of those that don’t, the mediwizard reckoned by the time I can get this little devil cut out I still won’t show much more than a bump.”

“Merlin Sev, congratulations! I’m so excited!” Lily ran her hand round and round Severus’ little bump, both of them grinning like loons at each other.

“Who’s the father?” Lily asked, suddenly remembering her initial question.

“Well, the baby is a girl so we-“ Severus got cut off by Lily, “Severus! Can we please get the father out of the way first before anything else.”

Severus chuckled, “Well I was getting to that! Just listen.” He brought their hands back together between their laps, “We were planning to name her Celeste.”

Lily was stuck between wanting to be ecstatic for her friend and wanting to roll her eyes and scream at Severus to get on with it, she had a burning need to know the father of her best friend’s child. She settled for gesturing her hand impatiently for him to continue.

“Celeste Elianna Dumbledore.”

Lily felt her brain short circuit then. She was sure she could hear the sparks of it. “Merlin and Gods above, you sure know how to pick em’ huh.” She said weakly, still processing the fact that Severus, her best friend, was dating? Courting? Seeing? Whatever it was that led to them having a child together, with Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock. But no, Severus was the youngest ever Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts, had created spells and potions since his school days, the spy that had won them the war against Voldemort, and she was very aware that Severus was on his way to becoming one of the most powerful wizards of their generation.

So no, it wasn’t that which had Lily boggled. It was perhaps, the age. Gods Dumbledore was _old_ , she didn’t even know how old. Age wasn’t really an issue with wizards and witches but Severus and Dumbledore? That seemed even too much for Lily.

She was about to voice her concerns but one look at Severus who was staring at her, face guarded as if waiting for her to do exactly that and deny him his happiness. No, she reminded herself, this wasn’t about her and her ideas of what was too old or whatnot, this was about Severus and what he chose for himself to be his happiness. Whatever made Severus happy, she would accept it, as long as it didn’t hurt anyone.

But wait “We’re talking about Albus Dumbledore right, not Aberforth the innkeeper?” She asked, hoping it was the former rather than the latter.

“Oh Merlin no! It’s Albus! Fuck don’t put that image in my head.” Severus shuddered.

“Oh thank god! I mean I would have supported you either way Sev, whatever makes you happy, but it puts me more at ease that you’re shacking up with the headmaster rather than his brother.” Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Truly, she would have been happy for him either way but, at risk of sounding horribly mean towards Aberforth, she thought Severus deserved to be with someone who was as powerful and academically inclined as Severus was.

Severus hesitated, “You’re okay with it?”

Lily smiled gently and pulled her friend into a hug, “Of course. As long as he treats you right and makes you happy, I’ll not complain.”

“Thank you Lily, he treats me better than I could have ever hoped to be loved. I’m happy with him.” He gave her a tender smile, dark eyes glittering in a way Lily has never seen before. 

Later on when they had calmed down from the emotional high and were discussing baby things, Lily suddenly remembered that day when they had defeated Voldemort. She remembered how she thought it odd how intimately Dumbledore was touching Severus, considering that Severus was not one for casual touches with people he didn’t approve of. It was an ‘oh’ moment for her, which she said as much to Severus who only laughed.

* * *

_You are cordially invited to Celeste Elianna Dumbledore’s full moon celebration on the thirteenth of February at Snumbledore Cottage (coordinates for apparation included below). Please owl your response at your earliest convenience._

Well, Molly thought, the mail that Cutie, Severus’ owl, had brought certainly was a shock twice over. Once was the fact that Severus actually sent them an owl at all, and the second was the invitation.

‘When did Severus and Albus have a baby?’ Was all she could think really. Oh she knew that they were a thing ever since that party at Prewett Manor, more than friends, but she was not really able to ascertain what exactly.

And now they have a baby. Well, that certainly cleared up any doubts or ideas she had about their relationship.

Molly went to pick up a quill and parchment, not even bothering to wait for Arthur to return from the ministry and asking him about his availability. They were not missing this for anything, she even had a mind to get the boys back from Hogwarts for a weekend.

* * *

_You are cordially invited to Celeste Elianna Dumbledore’s full moon celebration on the thirteenth of February at Snumbledore Cottage (coordinates for apparation included below). Please owl your response at your earliest convenience._

“Merlin’s saggy ballsack! Dumbledore had a baby!” James shout had both Sirius and Remus bolting upright from their lounging around the couch.

“Shh! I just put Harry down for his nap!” Lily hushed him angrily, walking through the doorway from the stairs. She then went over to James who stood by the window, having just received the letter from the owl, and snatched the letter to read for herself.

“Huh, finally. He said he would send me an official invite, and now I guess I don’t have to break the news to the three of you then.”

James did a double take from where he had slumped back onto the couch in shock. “W-what? Who?! Dumbledore’s old as balls! Ugh Merlin I don’t even want to think about how he made a baby let alone with who.” He shuddered as unbidden images flashed through his mind.

Remus made a pathetic whining noise as his face paled, “Oh don’t tell me…”

Sirius was immediately on him, hands grasped on the lapels of his jacket, “You know? And you didn’t tell us? How could you Moony, this is prime gossip!”

“What? I didn’t know, at least not for sure! It was just sometimes when you see them together you can clearly _see_ that there’s something going on. And I could swear Dumbledore had a little cosy corner in his lab just to _watch him work_.” Remus pushed at the hands on his jacket, annoyed at the tight hold.

“Okay, but who?” Sirius asked urgently, not even bothered by Remus’ annoyed huffs.

Lily snorted at Sirius’ display, practically half laying across Remus. “I’m tempted to just not tell you.”

They were interrupted by another owl clicking at their window. Lily pushed it open and the owl swooped in to drop a letter on Remus’ lap and flew right back out.

Remus pushed Sirius off him before opening the wax seal on the letter. “Looks like I’m invited too.”

At Remus’ words Sirius’ eyes darted over to the window, as if waiting for another owl to appear.

Lily laughed at Sirius’ puppy eyed waiting, “You won’t be getting one. If only you had listened to me and made nice with Severus like James had done, then perhaps you might have been.”

Sirius then scowled at the mention of the git, “what does he have to do with me not getting an invitation to Dumbledore’s baby’s party?”

Remus sighed, really, Sirius was his friend but he could be really dim-witted sometimes, or well, most of the times. “Because normally if the other father of the baby doesn’t like you, it’s unlikely they would invite you to meet their one month old baby.”

Utter silence as Lily and Remus looked on at the other two whose brains were visibly whirring at the effort of connecting the dots. Then, both James and Sirius exploded.

“Snape??”

“Dumbledore had a baby with Snape???”

Lily hummed, “Well, I guess it’s Severus Dumbledore now, he never was fond of his muggle father’s name. Sev told me they wanted to wait until after the baby was born to hold the ceremony.”

James dropped his head back onto the couch, “I can’t. I can’t deal with this information right now.” He said, closing his eyes and flopping his arm over them as if he could block out the world that way.

Meanwhile Sirius was sat there frozen, unable to stop unbidden images of Dumbledore and Snape naked in carnal pleasure. He groaned and held his head between his palms, “Morgana’s tits, I’m not dealing with this.” He said then proceeded to turn into his animagus form, burying his head under his paws and whining.

Lily and Remus glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

“I’m quite worried about Severus, are you sure he’s alright Albus?” Minerva asked as she sat opposite the headmaster in his office, having their monthly tea session.

Albus smiled reassuringly at her, “Oh yes yes, he’s quite alright. He merely needs to rest at home for the next few months.”

“Are you sure I can’t drop by to take a peek at him, it would certainly ease my worries.” Minerva asked again, mind already made up that she _would_ manage to squeeze in a visit to Severus.

Albus sighed, decided to give up the ensuing argument before it began. “I can see that you insist upon it. Very well, I will ask Severus over floo now for you.”

Minerva flashed him a winning grin as Albus got off his chair and towards the fireplace. He called out for the name of a cottage that she didn’t recognise but Severus’ voice appeared through the floo.

“Albus? Is something the matter?”

“Nothing to worry Severus. Minerva is here asking if she might be allowed to visit you for a peace of her mind.”

There was a long moment of pause before a sigh was heard then “Well, if you’re alright with it too then the both of you can step through for tea.”

Minerva had been hoping for a visit but right then? Well, no time like the present. Albus closed the call and gestured to the floo powder, “It is Snumbledore Cottage.”

She stepped through with Albus following close behind, appearing in a cosy looking living room. Soft leather sofas surrounded a coffee table that was filled with plates of biscuits and a tea set. Severus sat on one end of the sofa, a ghastly coloured blanket over his lap and a mountain of pillows surrounding him.

“Good afternoon, Minerva.”

“Hello, Severus, how are you doing?” She sat beside Severus as he waved his wand for the teapot to pour out two more cups of tea.

“Fine thank you. My back would be thankful once the baby’s finally born but Albus gives good massages so I’ll live.”

“Oh that’s good then.” Minerva said, smiling at Severus who merely smiled back. She looked over at Albus who was also smiling at her. Then what he said finally registered with her properly.

“Baby?!” Magic was the only thing keeping her teacup from dropping and spilling all its content all over the floor.

Albus laughed heartily as Severus grinned, never in her life did Minerva think she would see Severus Snape like this. The normally sullen severe looking professor was now dressed in loose robes with his hair falling around his glowing face in soft waves, one of his hands was cradled against his belly, rubbing the imperceptible bump with a large smile of his face. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“So it wasn’t a weird disease of some kind that you needed rest from.”

Severus smiled wryly, “Well I suppose you could say Albus inflicted a child upon me.”

Minerva rolled her eyes and mumbled Merlin’s name. Albus, of course. It had been right in front of her the entire time, those odd little items of lurid clothing that Severus would sometimes don, it must have come from Albus. And hadn’t she been shocked once when Albus was seen wearing a black scarf so dark it seemed to absorb all light around it? The times when Albus would fork a bit more food onto Severus’ plate, she thought he was just concerned over how skinny he was but now she could see it was always something more. Dear Godric they were disgustingly cute now that she knew what to look for.

Minerva then sent a glare at Albus because no matter how much she had been mistaken with Severus before, he was a very dear friend to her now. “You had better be treating the boy right, Albus. He is carrying your delicate heir in his delicate body, nothing short of worship I tell you.” She wagged a finger at him.

“Rest assured Minerva, I love and cherish Severus very much.” Albus said as he looked at Severus. And it was this look filled with such care and adoration that convinced Minerva that they were alright, that they would be alright. Cute sappy couple that they were.

“Well, I expect an invitation to the baby’s full moon party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had thought to make a non-mpreg chapter for those who dont like mpreg but im kinda finished with this one and wanna move on so ┐(´～｀)┌  
> please comment tq! pls giv me more snumbledore, pls.


End file.
